


Crush || ATEEZ ||

by Ana_Mars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Boyfriends, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Choi San is Whipped, Fanfiction, Gay, Gen, High School, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mentioned Kang Yeosang, Mentioned Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Choi San, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Soft Kang Yeosang, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi is Whipped, Teen Crush, choi jongho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Mars/pseuds/Ana_Mars
Summary: Where 5 boys like one of the most beautiful guys in high school and ask for help from a friend of theirs...but things can take several routes if you expect too much of something.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 3





	Crush || ATEEZ ||

The 6 boys listened to the little Jongho telling how his day went, ranking about details like how he didn't like a classmate's hair to the creative thoughts he had when dreaming awake when his tutor spoke.

\--...then he told me his name was Eric, but I don't believe him, 'cause you can tell he's got the face of being Young Jae and...-- The little one walked holding his brother's hand while the others nodded and made short remarks like, "Oh, really?'' "Woah...". Motivating him to continue, which not only made him happy, it was one of the few times that Jongho spoke more, which meant that he kept practicing for better pronunciation.

\-- Well, I think this is our stop--San said when they arrived at the entrance of his building and Jongho was already finishing to stop talking for the first time in all the way from school.

\-- See you tomorrow, Sannie.-- Woo said goodbye with his hand.--Tomorrow you have to give me your sandwich, Mingi--pointed to the taller, who also lived in the same building.

\--Take care of your little devil-- Yunho said before continuing to walk with the rest.

It was already an everyday routine after school since years ago, Hongjoong, Yunho, Yeosang, San, Mingi, Wooyoung and Jongho returned home together, the eldest being the one who returned home last after leaving the others. 

\-- Hyung--Called Yeosang. 

\--Tell me 

\-- I don't know if I will be able to accompany you every day, my parents want me to take the extra-curricular classes of the school.-- He told despondently. 

\-- Oh, really?-- Hongjoong frowned.-- But what's the matter? didn't you like to keep busy? 

\-- Yeah, but they want me to take violin lessons...and the violin sucks. 

\-- Hey, don't say that, you're sure to get a taste for it as time goes on, the year's just beginning.

\-- Yeah, but...but I don't want to. 

\--Yah, everything will be fine--Wooyoung hugged his friend in an attempt to comfort him. 

\--It's like my older brother, he hated basketball, and now, look at him. 

\-- He's on a team and likes it?-- He asked hopeful. 

\-- No, he hates it even more, but my parents kept quiet about him having to play some sport.-- Yunho answered honestly.

\--You're not helping--the elder whispered, holding a small laugh at the face of disappointment of the opposite.-- Or...it may be like me, I didn't hate football but it never interested me, I got to be a goalkeeper and well, I'm not in the team but it was a good experience at the end of everything. 

The rest of the way, the 3 managed to cheer up the honey-colored hair a little more and said goodbye after a few minutes.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

\-- Seonghwa-ya, guess what.

\-- What?-- The mentioned looked at his friend, Juyeon, who looked excited to talk.

\-- There's a party, Seungkwan's friend is doing it at his house.

Seonghwa wasn't convinced, he would like to go but...there was no ''but'', actually. After a sigh, he nodded.

\-- Okay, but if I don't get permission to go, then it's the last answer from the Parks

\-- I bet they do let you, we haven't been to a party since last year.

\-- What a lie, we went to one about two months ago--contradicted a boy next to him.

\-- Wooseok's doesn't count, Keonhee--Juyeon admitted.

\-- What do you mean it doesn't? if we were at his house, there was music to dance to and there were snacks.

\-- According to him. it was more like a meeting.

\-- Anyway, I need one of you to pass me your science book because I have to take notes before the class starts.-- Seonghwa intervened, already somewhat tired of the typical fight of his two friends.

Once he returned the book to Juyeon, who had lent it to him, the teacher entered the classroom at the same time as the doorbell rang, starting a new day of school.

\--I hope I get to be with one of you, or at least Gahyeon, imagine doing a job with her--Bin whispered to his friends while smiling imagining his near-impossible situation.

\-- You think so?--Byoung Gon raised an eyebrow.

\-- All right, class, I've got the partners ready, please be quiet.-- The teacher announced in the class before the classroom became silent. She mentioned a couple of names to form the couples of the next semester project.

\-- Mr. Moon with partner Kim Jungwoo--he managed to hear a little "dammit" from his friend. And so a couple of names passed until the last name Kim was again mentioned-- Kim Hongjoong with the partner...Park Seonghwa.

Hongjoong looked discreetly for that student and a pair of eyes also came into contact with his.

He didn't pay much attention anyway, they could talk later. So when the break bell rang, almost everyone left the classroom while Hongjoong finished filing his papers. But something made one of the boys stop before heading to the exit.

\-- Oh, guys, wait, I forgot my notebook, I'll reach you in a second.--his friends said something Hongjoong couldn't hear and walked away.

The tallest boy searched his desk for the aforementioned notebook and would disappear again down the hallways once he leaves the room.

The opposite boy passed saliva before starting to speak.

\-- Hey, I'm sorry, but we're partners for the history assignment, aren't we?-- He nodded.-- Well, uhm...I wanted to ask if...you can give me your number to agree on all that stuff.--The proposal made the taller smile, who opened the last page of his notebook, already scribbled and with certain cuts, wrote something and broke a piece before dividing it in two.

\-- That's my number--he handed him both pieces, one with written numbers and another empty, to which Hongjoong understood and wrote his own before returning it to him.-- All right, I'll see you later...Hoonjong?

\-- N-No, Hongjoong--the aforementioned laughed uncomfortably when correcting it.

\-- Oh, I'm sorry, but hey, I'll see you later.-- Seonghwa said goodbye while Hongjoong just took it as an interaction with nothing to really highlight.


End file.
